Wilhelmina Amsberg
, |family = Deceased |occupation = |affiliation = TITAN |fightingstyle = |teams = |points = |debut = |debutanime = |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = }} Wilhelmina Amsberg (アムスバーグウィルーエルミナ, Amusubāgu Wirūerumina) is a villain formerly operating in the Nordic/Germanic region. Hailing from , , she was born into the agnatic line of the . However, Wilhelmina would not enjoy the status afforded by her elevated ancestry. The girl's mother would die shortly after giving birth to her because of complications; complications that would be later pinned on Mina's composite quirk. Due to this, her relationship with her father was tenuous at best, the latter becoming an alcoholic before turning to abuse. Plucked from the broken household by her paternal family, she would bounce from residence to residence, as her manifesting quirk would prove for family members. Eventually shipped to a boarding school, Mina would experience more of the same, before signing up for a hero school outside of Europe. She would subsequently drop out after a year, becoming the Fallen Valkyrie (下降ヴァルキリー, Kakō Varukirī) as she descended into the underbelly of society. She would reemerge in the heartlands of Northern Sweden for a time, finding the sparsely populated location and chilling temperatures a soothing remedy for a world that had wounded her. However, a wandering mind would bring elsewhere shortly after: America. Familiar with the narratives surrounding the nation and it's "Land of the Free and Home of the Brave" mantra, Wilhelmina would desire to test them and if necessary, break them. She would ultimately settle in the German community of , , finding a level of kinship conspicuously absent in her homeland. Wil would find a new job in securing the city, crushing entities both good and bad that sought to do disrupt the balance secured. More importantly, this was completed outside of the American Hero Association's oversight; a contentious fact that brought more than its fair share of trouble and new opponents. Namely, it would be this matter which brought her to the attention of TITAN, a sprawling syndicate which found her particular talents useful; in time, she would join their ranks. Appearance A quietly imposing figure bathed in serene melancholy; this is Wilhelmina. Despite years of solitude, the woman has silently thrived, becoming a beauty that mimics the guise of the Japanese or the Norse Goddess . Flowing to the middle of her back are luminous silver locks, thrown in sharp relief against the sub-Arctic night sky. Her eyes are the color of glaciers, chilling to view yet surprisingly gentle in certain situations. They rest in a heart shaped face normally found in an impassive or emotionless guise, unchanging in a world fraught with the notion of good and evil. Mina's skin is of a grey-white hue, telling of the mercury that flows through her veins and grants her the powers she wields. There is commonly a faint blue-silver aura radiating from her person, giving the woman a seemingly divine touch. Coupled with the mercury based attire she creates for herself, she appears to some as a valkyrie sent to preside over battles of her own design, earning the alias Brünhilde (ブルニルド, Brynhildr). Those who've encountered her outside of battle speak of the woman's charming figure, often left wondering how such a person could leave chaos in her wake. Despite her sinister reputation, she has received proposals from those sharp enough not to draw her ire; only to be rebuffed. Such are her ways. When outside the perimeter of conflict, the woman's clothes are decidedly nonchalant in nature, lacking the pompous air expected of the noble lineage. Often she can be found wandering the streets of the Carolinas in a pair of jeans and a blank white top, the right side slightly askew on occasions. Around her left wrist are two black bands, accessories worn simply for the sake of wearing them. As in the primary guise, Mina wears her hair free, letting it cascade down her back; putting it into a ponytail only when there's work to be done. She often pairs the outfit with a set of sneakers, choosing to wear NikeSB because of their comfort and style. When around the house, however, she exchanges these for a pair of Timberlands, blue jeans, and a graphic tee; work clothes that are well suited for the upkeep required in a country home. Mina is shown to hold onto this guise even when moving into the city years later, keeping it as a reminder of the quiet yet fulfilling life she once led. Personality The picture of frigid melancholy. Marked by an expression that rarely deviates from a stoic coldness, she radiates a noble authority that is fitting for her aristocratic roots. Wihelmina rarely speaks, content to observe a world that she has diagnosed as living a "cyclical existence based on a hopelessly impractical system of duality". The binary of most concern to her however is the notion of heroes and villains. A self-described relativist, she commonly regards the supposedly "villainous acts" that "heroes" are allowed to get away with, such as property damage in large scale battles as intriguing. Mina then compares that with the "heroic" acts committed by those derided as "vigilantes" or even "villains" simply because while addressing a need they didn't go through the "proper channels". For her it smacks of hypocrisy, and points to the tribal and cultish nature of humanity, one that she believes persists despite mega-states and civilizations. In some regards, she believes it is even aided by them, with the nation or institution simply being a "larger, more legitimate cult". As a result, she finds a need for this underlying nature to be properly acknowledged by the masses, lending credence to her mission to crush hero and villain alike. This dystopian mindset stems largely from her adolescence. She witnessed how easily she was isolated for a quirk that many feared and did not understand, and began hypothesizing how this must have occurred when Quirks first surfaced; fearing what was different or new was how humans had survived for so long after all. Nevertheless, Wihelmina suspected even as a child it would become their downfall. Seeing heroes protect individuals that committed villainous acts, if only on a scale that eluded their attention, would further fuel this. Meanwhile, her travels as a loner has allowed her to witness those decried as villains commit acts that relatively speaking would be deemed heroic. Yet their methods, whether illegal or realistic would bely such efforts in the eyes of the public. Coupled with her tepid if short experience at hero school, she came to see the hero label as absurd, a product of social conditioning that formulated a need to be protected. A reliance on "heroes and villains" to organize a world that for all intents and purposes is deeply gray. One break with her chilling, often off-putting rationalism is her mania regarding perfection. While killing her father in self-defense, Wilhelmina noticed the shape of the swords that she made. They were opulently beautiful, flawless in shape and conception, while performing their task with ease. The abuse she had suffered for years would distort her understanding of why the blades had succeeded in their task; in her mind, because they were perfect they had ended the menace. Anything less and they would have failed. Thus, if everything she made was perfect, she would never have to worry about failure or trouble again. This began an obsessive, often compulsive need to hone her craft. She is constantly analyzing her own quirk for weaknesses or loopholes and either addressing them or making sure they aren't exposed. To be exposed is to fail as far as she is concerned, and stomaching the possibility of failure is enough to drive her mad. Abilities Quirk Hydrargyrum: Fighting Prowess Swordsmanship: Wind und Meer (風浪, Fūrō): Multilingual: Raised in Germany for the duration of her adolescence, Mina is fluent in German, having mastered the language at a rather young age. She would use this background in German to quickly pick up the basics of Swedish after fleeing to the Scandinavian nation. With time, this proficiency would reach conversational levels before becoming skilled enough to easily blend in with the locals, losing her german accent after repeated interactions with Swedish residents and remaining in the territory for several years. Likewise, she is conversationally fluent in Dutch due to continued warm relations between the Dutch and German branches of the Amsberg. Added to this is English, learned in part for participation in the business world as the United States remains a force in the world of capitalism. Her lexicon expanded when she moved to the US, though it has a bit of a southern tilt from spending the majority of her time in the Carolinas. Lastly, she is fluent in Japanese, learning the language from a young age as a consequence of strong diplomatic ties between Germany and Japan, added on to a future in business as the heiress to a notable Schwerin estate and Amsberg holdings.